Smile in Your Sleep
by Izzy2119
Summary: You and Kiba have been dating for three years. One year ago you noticed he'd leave in the middle of the night. One night you follow him by chance and find out where he's been. KibaxOC with slight lemony goodness


This is another sad little story only with Kiba as the meanie! This story is based on the song Smile in Your Sleep by Silverstein. God, my old work is hella' depressing! Oh well, I still like them and hopefully you will too!

I own nothing... except books. Lots and lots of book.

_When I'm lying in your bed play the motions through my head  
you know that I'm thinking, I'm thinking...  
that I have reasons to believe that I'm not the only  
one you spend this time with, but I'll stay... _

You woke up suddenly as you felt a weight being lifted from the bed you were currently laying on. You kept your eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. Soon you heard the front door slam shut and you opened your eyes and looked at the empty spot on the bed. You were at Kiba Inuzuka's house... sleeping in his bed... wearing one of his shirts. You and Kiba had been together for about 3 years now but about a year ago he started acting different. He would leave in the middle of the night and not be back till morning. It didn't take long for you to figure out what he was doing. You never confronted him about it... you just hoped that he would tell you, but he never did. You just laid there thinking about the night you found out...

~1 year ago~

"That's it Kiki, you know you like it," Kiba moaned out as he slowly pushed into your ass.

"Ki-Kiba it still hurts," you said as little tears of pain filled your eyes.

"You'll get used to it," he said and started thrusting into you. You groaned out a moan each time he got in deeper. "God your tight back here," Kiba cooed as he slid one of his hands to your clit where he started to rub you quickly.

"Mmmm Kiba~" you moaned at your lovers actions. Kiba just smirked and pushed his fingers into you receiving a loud moan.

"Oh you're a dirty girl," Kiba said thrusting into your ass harder. You growled softly and pushed your ass back against him to get him in deeper. "Very dirty~" he said and pumped his fingers into you faster.

"But you like me dirty," you said seductively continuing your antics,

"Yeah I do," Kiba moaned out thrusting into you as fast and hard as he could. He wiggled his fingers in you which added to the pleasure and soon you were panting and tightening around him. "You're close aren't you?" Kiba asked pushing his fingers in deeper. All you could do was moan and nod your head. "Well so am I," he said and slammed into you more. Soon you gave out a loud moan and came all over his fingers. Your ass clenched around him and with a few more thrusts you felt him cum in you. You collapsed on the bed and Kiba pulled out of you and rolled over so he was laying next to you. He brought his cum coated fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean. "Damn you taste good," he said looking at you.

"You always say that," you said with a faint blush.

"You need to rest. Go to sleep," Kiba said slowly caressing your cheek.

"Sounds good," you yawned out and closed your eyes. Soon you were fast asleep... but not for long. You woke up about an hour later and noticed Kiba wasn't around.

"Kiba?" you called out softly. No response. "Kiba, are you here?" you called out again. No response. You searched his apartment but no sign of the Inuzuka. "Where is he?" you asked yourself quietly. You decided not to worry about it, and headed to your house. On your way to your house you caught a glimpse of Kiba.

"Kiba?" you muttered and quietly followed him. You saw him go into a cheap little love motel. "what the hell.." you said and quietly followed him to his room. You peaked into the room and saw... Kiba and a local ninja girl, and they were making out. You saw him remove her shirt and she removed his pants. You couldn't take much more so you ran home. You cried into your pillow all night long.

By morning you had stopped crying. You acted as if it were any normal day. When you saw Kiba later that night you tried your best at hiding your anger and sadness...

"So you went home last night?" Kiba said holding your hand as you two walked through the park.

"Yeah, I noticed you were gone and thought best to go home," you said in a voice that you hoped made you sound calm.

"Yeah, I got back and saw you weren't there," Kiba said chuckling for no reason.

"Where were you?" you asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh, um... er... some late night training. Gotta get stronger, hehe." Kiba said nervously.

"Oh, that's good," you said in disappointment. Kiba looked relieved that you apparently hadn't noticed. "I love you Kiba!" you said suddenly.

"I love you too Kiki," Kiba said kissing your forehead lightly, and that was it.

Now a year later and he still hadn't told you. You've known and still decided to be with him. That's how much you loved him. You thought yourself pathetic for still being with the man that causes you pain and does this to you, but the fact was that you'd love him no matter what. You finally got tired and went back to sleep.

You woke up early and saw Kiba sleeping beside you. You looked at him and started to cry at the smile he wore. Your silent tears fell as your lover slept peacefully.

"Why wont you just tell me. I couldn't care either way. I just want to be with you. Just tell me. I love you too much. I wouldn't get mad. Why wont you just tell me..." you sobbed out, but Kiba just laid there... smiling in his sleep.

_You smile, you smile,  
you smile, you smile.  
I deserve better than this._

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! I hate having Kiba be the meanie! He's just too nice. You'd expect this kind of behavior from Neji! Hehe. I hope this isn't too bad. I kind of enjoy it, and find it tragic at the same time... tear

Review or the tears shall pour!

_Tongsuljibsultong sojumanbyongmanjuso  
daishimjonshimida ppo ppo ppo  
ajohdajoha subagibagsu _


End file.
